


(AntiHero) Septic Care File #010921

by EsculentEvil



Series: S(epti)CP AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Case File, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SCP A--1 (Anti), SCP J4c1 (Jackie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: [A paper clipped to the(AntiHero) Mailing Room Incident]
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Ego Shipping - Relationship
Series: S(epti)CP AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100237
Kudos: 3





	(AntiHero) Septic Care File #010921

Do not be alarmed if A--1 bites J4c1; J4c1′s skin is [mostly] impenetrable and, regardless, he seems to enjoy the “nibbles” as he tends to call them.

Do not be alarmed if A--1 scratches/claws at J4c1; J4c1′s skin is highly durable and this action is just the byproduct of A--1 being very territorial.

Do not be alarmed if J4c1 chokes A--1; A--1 does not need air or to breathe nor does It seem to mind this action; in fact, It claims to enjoy the “closeness.”

Do not be alarmed if J4c1 puts his fingers/tongue/etc A--1′s throat’s eye socket; A--1 and J4c1 both derive pleasure from these actions and it is overall harmless.

Do not be alarmed if J4c1 and A--1 begin having intercourse; they are “mated” and this is the safest way for ~~the facility~~ them to blow off steam.

Samples Collected:

A--1′s blood: thick black syrupy liquid (J4c1′s correct: it tastes like sugar)

J4c1′s chips: bits of cement clawed/scratched off via A--1′s claws/teeth

A--1′s strings: thin but unbreakable strands of what appear to be green threads

J4c1′s hair: thin blue wire (test durability with A--1′s currents/frequency)

A--1′s “corrosion”: samples of floor and wall materials affected by A--1′s glitching

J4c1′s semen: pale red liquid similar in consistency to human semen (stains)

A--1′s semen: light green syrupy liquid, thinner than Its blood (J4c1 calls it minty) 


End file.
